¿Me abrazas?
by SilverDawn12
Summary: Puede que le asustara. Puede que escapara cada vez que la veia. Puede que trajera con sigo sus mas profundos horrores. Pero seguia siendo su hermana, aunque ello le traera muchas concecuencias...


Hay, cielos… me deprimi… tuve un insidente con un capi de "Vida Cotidiana"… si hasta mi madre se asusto… Bueno… este lo tenia de hace tiempo! Y cuando digo eso, es mas de un mes… pero no tenia final, hasta hoy XDDDDD wut ever, aver si no me matan luego xDD

* * *

><p>- Hermano, casémonos – Siempre lo mismo.<p>

- Hermano, debemos estar juntos – Nada cambiaba.

- Hermano, seamos uno - ¡Ya no lo aguantaba!

- Bielorrusia, es imposible ¡No me hagas repetírtelo! ¡YA VETE!

Ya no lo soportaba más, y aunque le pusiera un cartel en su cara, nunca desistiría. Cada momento que tenía lo dedicaba completamente a exigirle que se casaran o lo acosaba de una u otra forma.

Ahora mismo se encontraba oculto en el armario de su habitación, mientras su hermana, quien supuestamente no debería encontrase allí pero estaba por destrozar la puerta de la entrada, lo buscaba por toda la casa de Rusia.

- Dios, cuando terminara esto… - Se preguntaba el ruso mentalmente por séptima u octava vez, ya llevaba más de 6 horas oculto en ese lugar pequeño para su enorme persona – Este lugar se está poniendo muy incómodo… ¿Uh?

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta violentamente, por décima vez si no se equivocaba, y no le sorprendería que estuviera totalmente destruida. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar o hacer algún sonido que lo delatara, aunque ya empezaba a llorar desesperadamente, por décima vez. Si, lleva contada cada vez que ocurre ello.

- Por favor, hermano – Escucho que decía, o mejor dicho gritaba, su "querida" hermana menor – Nosotros debemos estar juntos por siempre, sal de donde estés, casémonos y seamos felices hasta el fin del mundo ¿¡O acaso prefieres a esos idiotas que te tienen miedo que a mí, tu hermana!

Iván pensaba que era mejor estar encerrado en una habitación con América que estar en el mismo país con su obsesiva hermana. De pronto escucho que algo se rompía en mil pedazos, y puede que alguien pensara que se tratara de alguna lámpara o alguna ventana, pero conociendo a la chica tan bien como lo hacía su hermano, pensarían que fue la cama del ruso la que dejo de existir.

- Por favor, que algo quede en pie, por favor – Rogaba Rusia mentalmente.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Casémonos! – No entendía como Natasha no se cansaba de repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez. Sintió que salía al pasillo.

Sabía que volvería a ese cuarto en media hora, así que pensó que sería lo suficiente como para escabullirse y escapar de ella.

Salió despacio, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, y vio su cuarto o lo que quedaba de él, totalmente destrozado, fue increíble que el armario donde estuvo oculto todo este tiempo siguiera intacto.

Caminando lentamente, se dirigió a la puerta para escapar, abriendo muy suavemente la puerta. Observo por el pequeño espacio cerciorándose de que la chica no se encontraba cerca. El pasillo despejado. Salió sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Horror.

O mejor dicho, gran error.

Sintió un aire gélido bajarle por la espalda, miro por encima de su hombro hacia el techo.

Que desgracia.

Natasha, sin saber cómo, estaba en el techo. Pero ahora está sobre su espalda agarrándole las manos tras de ella.

- ¡Ah! – Grito tratando de zafarse - ¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete a tu casa!

- Pero hermano – Le susurraba en el oído, lo que hacía que temblara de terror – Debemos de estar juntos, vamos a casarnos, tengamos muchos hijos y vivamos felices, por siempre y para siempre – Esto último lo dijo con una voz tenebrosa que asustaría al propio demonio.

- ¡Claro que no! – La empujo con toda la fuerza que tenía para liberarse, y salió corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas daban, pero en vano pues su hermana lo seguía muy de cerca.

- ¡Hermano, no escapes! ¡Es inútil resistirse! – Gritaba con un toque de enojo.

- ¡Me arriesgare a intentarlo! – Le respondía llorando.

En eso sintió que algo golpeo el suelo tras de sí, mirando por sobre su hombro lo vio, era su hermana tirada en el piso, seguramente se había tropezado o algo. Dejo de correr, pero sin acercarse a ella…

- Be-bela… ¿Estas bien? – Se escuchó con algo de preocupación, aunque casi imperceptible.

Bielorrusia se arrodillo, tapándose la cara con sus manos. Rusia, asustado creyendo que se había lastimado, se acercó a ella para poder verla mejor. Puede que no quisiera tenerla tan cerca como ella quería, pero era su hermana y no quería lastimarla de esa forma, sintió algo de culpa.

- Natasha ¿Estas lastimada? Tu-

- Por qué… - Le interrumpió – Porque te alejas… Siempre piensas en… Todos debemos estar juntos… Entonces, porque me alejas de ti – Se le quebró la voz, al igual que algo dentro de Iván – No quería estar lejos de ti, porque te quiero – Empezó a sollozar - ¿Por qué no ves lo mucho que tu familia te ama? – Y comenzó a llorar.

- Bela, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?… No puedo unirme a Bielorrusia y lo sabes muy bien – Se arrodillo frente a ella.

- Hermano… ¿Me abrazas? – Miro al ruso con sus ojos llorosos.

- Hm... De acuerdo.

Si podía hacer algo pequeño por ella, lo haría. Aun que le asustara su manera obsesiva de quererlo, aún continuaba siendo su hermanita pequeña, y debía quererla y cuidarla como el hermano mayor que era para ella.

Al darle el abrazo que quería, algo le decía que debía de separarse de ella inmediatamente. Sintió una risa proveniente de Bielorrusia, sabía que cometió un error al darle esa muestra de afecto. La chica lo apretó, o mejor dicho, lo estrangulo contra ella para que no se alejara. Rusia se quedó sin oxígeno por la fuerza en la que su hermana lo aplastaba, deseando el nunca haber sido tan amable con ella.

Durante el resto de la tarde, y la noche, los vecinos se quejaban por los numerosos ruidos y gritos provenientes de la casa del ruso, además de asustarse por los gritos de socorro que salían de allí.

.-A la mañana siguiente-.

En la reunión mundial de las naciones, discutían por qué debían prohibir el hecho de ir como uno pueda al lugar de la reunión, pues Polonia llego en su pony, y varios más siguiéndolo, haciendo que el salón pareciera una granja de… ponys. En eso por la puerta ven aparecer a cierto ruso desarreglado con su cabello alborotado y con cara de no haber dormido ni un minuto durante días, y detrás de él su hermana menor, lo más normal posible en ella. Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares, solo que Iván apenas se sentó, golpeo su cara contra la mesa, dejándola en ese sito.

- Wow, Russia, Wut happen to u? – Le pregunto como si nada Alfred.

- Huh, Rusia, ¿Te encuentras bien aru? – China, quien estaba al lado de él, le movió el hombro.

El no reaccionaba a nada, solo hasta el hecho que sintió que alguien lo pokeaba en la cabeza, ese era América, que quería despertarlo para que escuchara su "Increíble" plan para arreglar el mundo. Pero el ruso solo giro la cabeza hacia China, mirándolo con cara de "quiero morir", asustando a la nación antigua.

- ¿I-Iván? – No solo Yao, si no, todas las naciones se asustaron de la expresión que tenía.

- N… as… - Decía despacio, nadie lo comprendía.

- ¿Huh? ¿O sea, que es lo que dijo? – Pregunto Polonia.

- No… mas… - Repetía constantemente.

- No… ¿Mas? – Pregunto Alemania.

- ¿Be-Bela-chan, que le hiciste a nuestro hermano? – Pregunto preocupada Ucrania a su hermanita menor.

- Solo diré – Le respondía – Que no podrá sentarse bien en un buen tiempo.

Todos miraron a la bielorrusa con un cierto terror, luego volteando al ruso con cara de lastima, y todos pensando lo mismo.

"Buena suerte, Rusia"

* * *

><p>Bien, me regañan que toy tarde en el PC, lo hago por ocio y si no me aguanta mi madre, que se valla a la chet, mira que mi ermana esta hasta las 2 de la mañana y no la retan ¬¬<p>

Wut ever, lo que sea, comentario, critica, se que hay una que otra falta de ortografía, :P

Ya nos Belmont!


End file.
